


Thinking of You... Two [PodFic]

by Oriiana



Series: Three Times [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriiana/pseuds/Oriiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru's thoughts drift to what he really wants when he's alone in the bathtub...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking of You... Two [PodFic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_Murdered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Thinking of You... Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110397) by [Miss_Murdered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered). 



> This is my birthday present for the wonderfully talented Miss_Murdered. Thank you for helping me fall in love with my fandoms all over again.

**Title:**  Thinking of You...Two  
**Fandom** : Free!  
**Author** : [Miss_Murdered](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/profile)  
**Reader:**[Oriiana](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriiana/pseuds)  
**Pairing:**  Haruka/Makoto/Rin  
**Rating:** Explicit  
**Length:**  12:44  
  
  


**Currently available to listen to on Google[HERE](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0Byp294RZ6Gf4VDFHdHNmbGZPQlk/view?usp=sharing)**

**Or you can download it from 4Shared[HERE](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/lbT1bIosba/Oriiana_-_Thinking_of_You_Two_.html)**

Have a fic request? Send me a message on [Tumblr](http://oriianas-voice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
